There are services that assist a user in publishing social media posts at desired times. For example, a known service allows the user to queue up posts in advance and release the posts at times known to be most popular amongst target audience. Other similar services exist that aims to find the ideal time or schedule to publish social media posts. The existing services and products are purely time based to create time windows that are most ideal based on available audience. Such a generic solution is not always enough to create a high impact.